Pine Waves
by Agadinmar
Summary: Sakura’s in love with Kakashi and tries to blackmail Naruto into helping her win Kakashi’s heart. However, Kakashi seems to have a girlfriend and Naruto’s dead feelings of love for Sakura are resurrected.
1. Rainy Days Bring Both Good and Bad News

**Rainy Days Bring Both Good and Bad News **

Sakura woke up to the sound of rain tapping against her bedroom window. She wanted to go back to sleep and huddle up under her warm covers untill she remembered her Naruto and Sasuke were going to meet up with Kakashi for lunch at noon. Sakura smiled to herself and jumped out of bed. She knew that it would be hours before she would meet up with them, and Kakashi would end up arriving about two hours later but the thought of getting to spend some time with her team mates and Kakashi thrilled her.

After getting dressed Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. With a satisfied smile, she walked over to her dresser and picked up a small bottle of perfume her mother had given to her on her last birthday when she turned 16. She sprayed the bottle on herself a few times and looked at the clock sitting on her bed stand. It was 10:00, with a sigh Sakura sat down on her bed and rested her chin in her hands.

What should have seemed like two hours felt like days to Sakura. She glanced at her clock and smiled. It was about 15 minuets until 12:00. She jumped up and ran out her bedroom door. After saying goodbye to her parents, she left the house and started down the street. It had stopped raining about an hour prior and the streets were still wet and covered with puddles.

Sakura walked at a semi fast pace trying to avoid the larger puddles as she made her way to ramen diner. When she arrived, she spotted Naruto and Sasuke and a smile appeared across her face. However, when she noticed Kakashi wasn't there yet a soft sigh slipped out from her lips. With a forced smile she sat down by Naruto and the two of them soon got into their usual argument about what was behind Kakashi's mask, while Sasuke tried his best to stay out of the very entertaining conversation.

About an hour later Kakashi walked into the Ramandiner with his hand in his pockets and customary slouching posture. "Hey, sorry I'm Late. I got a little lost on the way here"

"Nice to see you again Kakashi-sensei, its been a while" Sakura said with a large smile.

"Yeah, it has been a while! I bet he forgot about us and found a new team to order around!" Naruto said in a whinny tone.

"I've been really busy with some missions and other stuff." Kakashi explained as he sat down beside Sakura.

"Other stuff! What kind of stuff?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, nothing that has to do with what ever you're thinking about." Kakashi placed his elbow on the table and rested his face in his hand.

"Kakashi-kun!" a beautiful slender woman walked into the diner with a large smile on her face.

Kakashi looked up at her and smiled "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Well I saw you guys here on my way home and thought I'd stop by and say hi" before waving goodbye she whispered something into Kakashi's ear that seemed to have made him blush.

"Haha! So that's the other stuff you've been up to! Kakashi-sensei's got a girlfriend!" he pointed at Kakashi as if he was excusing him of murder.

Sakura's heart skipped a few beats as she heard the words pour out of Naruto's mouth. 'No! Naruto is just joking around. Kakashi couldn't have a girlfriend… could he? No, he can't, Naruto's just an idiot. He knows absolutely nothing about relationships and girlfriends…but…' Sakura's head felt like it was going to explode at that thought.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sasuke said in a calm tone. "You look a little ill." Sasuke was right Sakura did feel ill at this point.

"No, no, I'm just fine" she lied.

"That's good, we wouldn't want you to be sick and miss out on the camping trip I planed for us." Kakashi said.

"Camping trip?" Kakashi's three students seemed to all say at once.

"Yes, a camping trip. It seemed a little unfair that we all don't really get to spend too much time together nowadays like we used to," he smiled "so I planed a camping trip for us. That's why I wanted you guys to meet me here."

"When it is?" Sakura asked almost forgetting about Kakashi's 'girlfriend'.

"I was hoping we could set out tomorrow, then we would come back in a few days."

Sakura tried to hide her overly exited smile. She was going to spend three days with Kakashi but it somehow seemed a little too good to be true.

Naruto stood up, clenched his fists with excitement, and grinned. "Yeah! We can go fishing, tell scary camp stories, swim, and best of all… roast marshmallows!"

I was too good to be true.


	2. The Fire of a Secret Love

**The Fire of a Secret Love**

It was about 11 O'clock, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still waiting for Kakashi so they could set off for their camping trip. Sakura looked over at Naruto who was digging around in his backpack trying to find something.

"Uhh… Naruto, don't you thing you packed a little too much stuff for justa three day trip?" Sakura asked as she stared at Naruto who was now struggling to lift up his bag onto his shoulders.

"Hmm…?" a dumb looking expression formed across his face, "Of course not, I packed ever thing I would possible need. Anyway you can never bring enough stuff on a camping trip." At this point Naruto seemed very proud of himself.

"Well, okay…" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend and couldn't help but laugh as he almost tipped over backwards due to his bag being almost heavier then his entire body.

Sasuke turned toward Naruto with a smirk on his face. He poked Naruto in the chest making him topple over backwards. Sakura laughed, Naruto looked like a beetle stuck on its back wiggling it's legs in confusion trying to get up.

"I-Idiot" Sasuke was starting to find it hard not to laugh at his idiotic friend rolling around on the ground.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!" Naruto struggled to his feet. He slid his sleeves up and clenched his fists. "I'm gunna kick your ass!"

Naruto took a step toward Sasuke and was stopped when a hand shot out in front of his face. "Save it for after our trip" Naruto looked up to see a smiling Kakashi looking down at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled "Your late again." A frown creped across his face. Even at this point Naruto still has never been able to grasp the fact that Kakashi was always late and continued to exclaim the obvious.

"Sorry, I had to finish a mission report, Iruka's been getting on my case about always turning them in late." Kakashi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head ruffling his hair. "So what do you all say we get going then?"

The four of them set off with an overly exited Naruto in the lead.

* * *

Sakura looked at Kakashi while he read is perverted novel. The bouncing light of the campfire made the features on his face look even sexier then usual. Even though Sakura couldn't see he face she could still imagine what he would look like. Sakura gaze into the fire and soon fantasies of her and Kakashi slipped into her mind. Thoughts of seeing his face, kissing him and getting feel his warm body against hers. She took her eyes of the fire and looked at Kakashi again, a small smile crossed her face. 

Naruto rubbed his blistering feet and looked at Sasuke. "Stupid Kakashi-sensei! He never said that we would be training on this trip!" He complained purposely being loud enough for their instructor to hear.

A grumpy "Hnn…" was all Naruto got from Sasuke, his complaints never usually got to Sasuke but today he was even whinier then usual and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Are we going to do anything fun tomorrow? All we did today was train." Asked Naruto in a whiny tone.

"Hmm… maybe," Kakashi thought for a moment "But you'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow." He smiled and went back to his book.

Naruto breathed out a loud 'hmph' and rested his chin in his hands as he gazed at the fire starting to feel a little disappointed.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, maybe she should try and cheer him up a little. "Hey Naruto, didn't you want to tell scary camp stories. It seems like it's dark enough."

"Heh heh heh… yeah!" Naruto's eyes narrowed evilly.

"So does that mean you want to start?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Yeap!" he smiled "Okay, but be prepared to get the crap scared out of you!" Naruto scooted closer the fire and began his story:

"This story starts off in the house of our main character, Narufo. Who was of course very handsome, smart, attractive and did I forget to mention he had stunning blond hair,"

"You idiot, you're just describing a fantasy version on yourself!" Sasuke said coolly.

"Shut up and just listen to the story!" shouted Naruto who seemed a little annoyed.

"Now where was I…O' yeah, Narufo our _handsome_ main character was sitting in his chair reading when he heard a 'creak' 'creak'. Narufo took little notice of the sound until he heard it again 'creak' 'creak'. So, he got up and headed towards the sound. He realized the sound was coming from his kitchen. Then he heard the sound again 'creak' 'creak' and saw that the kitchen cabinet was open, 'that's odd he remarked'so he went to go close it. And as he reached out to grasp the handle he saw that all the ramen he had in his cabinet was…GONE."

"That was stupid. I'm going to bed" Sasuke stood up and headed toward one of the two tents in their camp.

"You liked it, didn't you Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Sasuke-kun." She smiled timidly and gazed into the fire.

"Well I know for sure that Kakashi-sensei liked it, didn't you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto from his book with a confused look on his face"What?"

"Never mind," he sighed, "I guess none of you appreciate my story telling. I'll just go to bed" Naruto stood up and walked into the same tent Sasuke went into moments before.

Both Sakura and Kakashi stared at Naruto as he retreated into his tent. Sakura looked over at Kakashi who caught her glance and returned it with his usual lazy gaze. She blushed slightly and stared back at the fire. A confused expression formed on Kakashi's face at Sakura's peculiar actions toward him. He shrugged it off and returned to his book.

The two of them sat in total silence except for the crackling of fire and occasional ruffle of paper from Kakashi's book. Sakura racked her mind for something to say that wouldn't sound corny or stupid; the silence was killing her. She sighed not being able to think of anything and stared out into space.

Kakashi looked at her with a little bit of concern, through out the whole trip she's been acting a little abnormal. "Sakura, are you alright?" He closed his book and put a hand on her shoulder "You know you can always talk to me about anything."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smile apprehensively. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red and she looked down at the ground. "No, I'm fine"

Kakashi smiled, "Okay then" he stood up and slipped his book in his bag. "You better head back to your tent and go to sleep, it;s getting late."

"Yeah…" she said quietly as she stood up and slowly walked into the tent she was sharing with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled as he watched her walk into her tent. He turned around and went inside his own tent. He would have fallen asleep right away but something kept him awake. It seemed that Sakura still had something on her mind. However, she didn't want to talk about it. It disturbed him to see his students as troubled as Sakura seemed to have been.

Sakura couldn't get to sleep either that night, all she could think about was Kakashi how handsome he was, and not to mention how caring. She smiled to herself and thought about sneaking into his tent and watching him as he slept or crawling under the covers and sleeping next to him. She exhaled and closed her eyes, she soon feel asleep.

* * *

AN: 

I haven't writen the 3rd chapter yet so it may be a week before I update. Or maybe a few days since its the weekend. heh heh I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope everyone else who reads it enjoys it too.


	3. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

When Sakura woke up, it was still dark out. She sat up and glanced at Naruto and Sasuke, they were still asleep. A soft sigh escaped from her lips and she and lied back down. However, no matter how hard she tried, sleep didn't come to her and she remained wide awake. Sakura sat back up and glanced around hoping to find something to occupy herself with. She smiled to herself and silently unzipped the tent, climbed outside and slowly tiptoed to the other tent that stood not too far from theirs. Being as quiet as she could, she pulled open the zipper and slipped inside. She warmly smiled as she looked down at Kakashi. _'Damn he looks so sexy while he's sleeping!'_ She crept closer to Kakashi and knelt down beside him. _'Fuck! He still has that stupid mask on. Why the hell would anyone wear a mask to sleep! Well… at least I get to see him without his head protector up close..." _

Thoughts of pulling the covers away and ripping all of Kakashi's close off screamed in her mind. Sakura knew she would never do something like that but it was fun to thing about anyway. She looked intently at his face. She could at least pull down his mask. Sakura extended her arm out toward Kakashi's face reaching for his mask. Then Kakashi's eyes flew open and Sakura pulled her hand back like a bolt of lightning.

"Sakura…? What are you doing here?" he looked at her with his Sharingan eye closed. She could sense a small trace of drowsiness in his voice.

"Well I…I…" her checks burned a vivid red "Naruto was snoring and I couldn't sleep…" she lied.

"O'…" Kakashi sat up letting the covers fall from his bare muscular torso. That made Sakura's face burn even brighter.

"I... I… just wanted to know if I could stay here for tonight…" Sakura tried to make herself look as sleep deprived as possible.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura, she's been acting so odd lately, and he didn't want to contribute to it by making Sakura go back to her tent and not get any sleep. "Well, if you really want to… I guess I don't mind."

Sakura's heart almost leaped out of her chest_ 'Hell yeah! He fell for it'_

Kakashi slid his pillow to the other side of the bed and pulled up the corner of the covers for Sakura. Sakura slipped under them and rested her head on the pillow. She tried her hardest not to start grinning and make herself look suspicious. Kakashi pulled the covers back over himself and turned so his back was facing Sakura. Sleep soon took both of them.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sakura's gone I can't find her anywhere!" Naruto shouted in a panic to his sleeping friend from the doorway of the tent. 

Sasuke shot up into a sitting position. "What!"

"Sakura's gone, I looked every where for her, she's nowhere near camp." Naruto knelt down trying to catch his breath. "What if she was kidnapped or ran away!"

"Does Kakashi know?" Sasuke was starting to get worried.

"Well, uhh… no…" Naruto had gotten so worked up about Sakura he forgot to tell Kakashi.

Sasuke slipped his shirt on and hopped around trying to quickly put on his pants. "You idiot! Go tell him now, I'll be out in a minute!"

Naruto dashed toward Kakashi's tent and hastily unzipped the zipper almost ripping the tent in half. "Kakashi-sensei Sakura's gone we can't find her any whe-r-r-r-e-e-e…" Naruto's mouth dropped open "O' my fucking god!" he staggered backward and fell to the ground.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke ran to Naruto's aid.

"Lo…loo…look" he pointed inside the tent.

Sasuke walked toward the tent and peeked inside to see Kakashi and Sakura, who were now wide awake. A mixed look of fear and confusion spread across his face as he slowly backed away from the tent and pulled Naruto to his feet.

Sakura's face was a bright red now. She slowly pulled herself out from under the covers and stepped outside her head hung low and arms wrapped around herself for warmth, since the only thing she was wearing was a pair of pink shorts and a tight black sleeveless shirt.

"Sakura-chan...? Why... why... did you..." Naruto was very confused and heart broken.

Kakashi slipped on his shirt and stepped out side. "Nothing happened Naruto, she said you were snoring and she couldn't sleep so I let her stay in my tent for the night."

"What! I don't snore!"

"Actually you do. I heard you last night, I was almost going to go sleep outside." Sasuke said crossing his arms. He turned toward Sakura and smiled. Sakura knew he was covering up for her.

"I do...?" Naruto's face was covered with a expression of pure confusion and stupidity.

Kakashi smiled "So, since this ordeal is all taken care of lets go have breakfast. Sakura why don't you go get some firewood. Once you put on something a little... warmer."

"Okay" Sakura smiled. She then ran off to her tent to change.

When she was finished she found Naruto standing outside of the tent waiting for her.

"Mind if I help you collect fire wood" he smiled weakly.

"No, not at all" she smiled back hoping to get a happier expression from her friend but he still looked quite glum.

Together they walked away form the camp, none of them spoke a word until the silence was broken by Naruto.

"Sakura... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk earlier. I should have known you would never do something like that."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. If I saw you and Kakashi together in the same bed I would have been a little suspicious too." She put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled in a comforting sort of way.

"You like Kakashi-sensei don't you." Naruto childishly grinned and snickered to himself.

"What! No!" Sakura put her hands on her hips "You idiot, what gave you that idea?"

"Well its kind of obvious, the way you act around him, and stuff." he paused "So-o-o-o... _do you_ like him?" Naruto leaned closer to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I," Sakura looked down at the ground and blushed "Yeah..."

"hehehe thought so! Wait till I tell Iruka-sensei and Sasuke about this!" Naruto grinned and clenched his first together exitedly.

She slid over behind Naruto and cupped her hand onto his mouth. "Please don't tell anyone..." she release her grip and a sad look crossed her face.

"Aww... why not?" Naruto wined

"Because I don't want anyone to know."

"So... maybe Kakashi likes you back, he did let you sleep with him."

"He was just being nice, anyway remember that woman at the ramen diner. You even said it yourself, that she was his girlfriend."

"Well... I guess... your screwed then." he smiled.

A brilliant thought ran through Sakura's mind "Not if you help me..."

"What? Why would I do that, I don't medal in peoples love lives." he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Aww come on, it will be fu-u-u-n"

"Nope"

Sakura put her arm around Naruto's shoulder, she had been saving this for a last resort. "If you don't help me, then I'll tell Kakashi-sensei that you were the one who tore his book in half. You remember how upset he got and how he _swore_ to _kill_ the person who destroyed his book..."

Naruto backed away from Sakura "You wouldn't... would you...?"

"Yes I would!" she smirked. "I guess when we get back to camp I could go tell him... and we can all watch as he strangles you to death. or maybe he'll do it quickly and slit your throat. Hmm..." she started to look around for some fire wood leaving Naruto to contemplate her offer.

"Fine! I'll help you get Kakashi, but... you have to buy me ramen for dinner every day until you don't need my help anymore."

"Deal!" the two shook on it and went back to scavenging for more fire wood.

Blackmail and ramen was a small price for love...


	4. Kill Her

Dear reader,

Sorry about the large delay in this chapter, I've just been really, REALLY busy lately (the sad part is that this story wasn't the only thing I fell behind on throughout the course of this month). Now that school is out I hope to be able to write more, and to be a little more constant with updating this story. Thank you for being so patient with me, and my lack of consistency. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also apologies for its shortness of it, but I had this sudden urge to update it as soon as possible and wanted to procrastinate the rest till later (I think that's how I got myself into this mess in the first place. But what can I say? I'm a procrastinator by heart). Lastly I would like to thank everyone who sent me reviews on the story, they kept me motivated (or at least made me want to write more of the story, but I really never did get around to it until now) and without all of you I may never have really gotten anymore of this fanfic written.

Your procrastinating author,

Andy

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura idly rested her elbows on the old worn wood of the diner table and cradled her face in her hands. She turned her head slightly and looked at the blonde haired boy sitting next to her, who was sloppily slurping up a mouth full of ramen. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto leaned toward her and waved a hand in front of her face.

Sakura open her eyes lazily. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering what you wanted me to do, you know... for…" he moved his head toward Sakura's ear and whispered, "… your crush on Kakashi-sensei…"

She blushed "I'm not really sure yet, it's been a while since I've seen Kakashi-sensei, the last time was about a week ago when we went camping."

"Hm-m-m-m…" a dumb expression developed on Naruto's face, the kind that he would unknowingly make when he was thinking hard about something, or at least when he was _trying_ to think. "I know! I'll help you find him, you know how good I am at tracking and spying on people!" He grinned stupidly.

Sakura's face brightened. "Yeah!"

"Okay, just as soon as I get another bowl of ramen."

"No! I never said I'd pay for two bowls a night!" She stood up and dragged Naruto out of the ramen diner.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura perched themselves on top of a large apartment building and scanned the street below them.

Sakura turned her face toward Naruto. "You really think we'll find Kakashi-sensei here?"

"Yeah, this is one of the busiest places in Konoha."

Sakura smiled, sometimes Naruto was smarter then she gave him credit for.

"Any way there's a really hot blonde in the window across from here." With a very perverted looking smile on his face he pointed to a large illuminated window located in the apartments across the street.

Sakura's eye twitched and the muscles in her right hand tightened. "You idiot! I should have know you'd pull something like this!" she yelled as she punched Naruto, sending him flying away from her, almost making him fall of the edge of the building.

Naruto rubbed his jaw. "Oww, that hurt."

Sakura ignored her friend and stared down at the streets below as something caught her eye. A smile formed on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto climbed up to his feet and tried to follow Sakura's gaze.

"I found him." She said in low tone.

"You what?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes in confusion.

"I found Kakashi-sensei, you idiot!"

"Where?"

"Down there!"

"What…?"

"The big head on silver hair down there! You can't miss it!" she pointed at the street.

Leaning over the edge in what would seem to be a little too far to be safe, Naruto tried his best to concentrate down below him. "Hey look, it's that lady we saw in the ramen diner that one day." He pointed downward at the street.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in a very annoyed tone.

"That lady we saw talking to Kakashi-sensei that one day, right before we went on the camping trip."

"What!" She pushed Naruto aside and desperately scanned the streets below. "Where!"

"She's walking right by Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura caught sight of the two and stared down at them. '_Naruto was right, they are walking together…_' she bit her bottom lip.

"Heh heh, looks like Kakashi-sensei's got himself a girlfriend." Naruto taunted, without thinking of the consequences.

"What did you say!" Sakura asked leaning toward the now frightened boy with a look in her eye of pure killing intention.

"I…I…" Naruto backed away from Sakura.

Sakura gathered her chakra to her fist ready to punch Naruto. '_Don't waist your time on that idiot. You've got better things to do… like kill that bitch who keeps hanging around Kakashi_.'

'_But…_'

'_You want Kakashi don't you?'_

'_I do but, what if Kakashi-sensei…'_

'_But what! Just kill the bitch and he's yours!'_

'_But… what if it's not like that…'_

Naruto stared up at Sakura in confusion. '_What's wrong with her, wasn't she just about to kill me…_' "You okay, you just kind of spaced out for a moment."

"What?" Sakura popped out of her trance.

"So, are we going to follow Kakashi-sensei or what?" he asked hoping Sakura forgot about punching him.

"O'… yeah" she forced a smile.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Sakura and Naruto spy on Kakashi, but Sakura may not be too pleased with what they find out. And Naruto gets in over his head.


	5. The Bar of Opportunity

Hello, it's me your beloved Author! I guess I did end up procrastinating this chapter, didn't I. O' well, I know you all love me just the same. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bar of Opportunity

"Look there he is." Naruto pointed toward Kakashi, trying not to loose Sakura in the large crowd surrounding them.

"Do you think he'll notice that we're following him?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice leaning into Naruto's ear.

"Nah, there are too many people here. Anyway, when people are on dates they tend not to really notice much that's going on around them." Naruto said without thinking.

Sakura glared at Naruto "I told you not to EVER say that again." She punched him knocking the blonde to the ground "Anyway, how would you know what it's like to be on a date?" she turned away from him and started after Kakashi.

Naruto caught up with Sakura. "I've been on plenty of dates!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Really? When?" Sakura asked.

"Well…"

"See, I rest my case." She crosses her arms.

"Hmph, well when was the last time you've been on a date!"

She paused "Hurry up, there about to turn the corner, we might loose them." Sakura said, eager to drop the conversation. '_Hmm… when was the time you've been on a date…?'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'If you'd just kill that bitch then you could go on a date with Kakashi.'_

Sakura and Naruto followed Kakashi and the blonde woman that accompanied him for the remainder of the evening. It was dark out once the two pursued the couple to a bar.

"They aren't going to let us in there!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Sure they will" he smiled "I mean how young do we look, I bet we could try to pass as the legal drinking age and those idiots won't have a clue." Naruto reached for the door.

"You idiot, they're going to catch us!"

"No they won't. Everyone in there will be so drunk they wouldn't even notice us, even if we were old enough to drink." Naruto opened the door and stepped inside.

Sakura shrugged and walked though the door following Naruto. The bar was very dark, solely lit by the dim lights hanging down from the ceiling. Naruto was right, even if they were old enough no one would notice them; the place was so dark and crowded that you could get yourself lost in a maze of horny drunk idiots looking for a one-night stand.

"Do you see Kakashi?" Sakura said standing on her tiptoes trying to get a good look around. She couldn't see Kakashi anywhere, not to mention she was one of the shortest people there so it made it even harder for her.

Naruto looked back at Sakura and smiled. The dim lights and shadows looked nice against Sakura's face. "Why don't we split up, I'll take this side of the bar and you could take the other. If you find anything just give a holler."

"Okay" she smiled.

Sakura parted from Naruto and glanced around the room trying her best not to touch or bump into any of the scary drunk people there. '_I bet Naruto is having better luck then I am, I can't find Kakashi anywhere.'_

'_Once you do find him what will you do?'_

'_I don't know…'_

'_What do you mean you don't know, you have to do something. You can't just come all this way and not do anything once you find him.'_

Sakura stopped walking for a moment and sighed, she hoped Naruto found them by now.

"Hey sexy" a large man walked up from behind her.

Sakura stared back at him not knowing what to do; she could tell he was drunk.

"What's a hotty like you doing in a place like this all alone."

"I'm not alone" Sakura turned around and set off to find Naruto she was starting to not like being separated from him.

Before she could get too far Sakura felt a hand grope her ass. She jumped up and turned around, it was the same man from before.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled, about to punch the man's lights out but she had the mind not to so she wouldn't attract attention.

The man smiled pervertedly "What I want is _you_." He slipped his arm around her waist and inched it up to her breast.

"Ew! Get away from me you pervert!" Sakura slapped the man in the face and disappeared into the crowds hoping to find Naruto.

Naruto slipped his way through the crowds and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a glint on silver. Naruto pushed a few people out of the way until he reached Kakashi and the mysterious blonde woman. He grinned to himself clenching his fists '_Ooo! Sakura will be so happy. Maybe shell even give me a kiss for finding him!' _

"Naruto!" he heard a shout muffled by the loud chattering around them. He turned around so see two green eyes starting at him. "So did you find them?"

"Yeah, they're over there" he discreetly pointed in Kakashi's direction.

'_So looks like the bitch is still with him. Wonder what you're going to do next… Hmm…'_

'_I'll think of something… I hope…'_

"So, Sakura. What are we gunna do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we just wait we'll find an opportunity"

"Fine, but if I don't get home soon I'll die of starvation." He winced and grabbed his stomach in a very poorly done act.

"I'll buy you some more ramen tonight when we're done. Just hold in there for a while longer." She crosses her arms.

Sakura and Naruto watched the couple they were spying on for about ten minutes before the blonde woman stood up and said something to Kakashi before pushing in her chair.

"Do you think she's leaving?" Naruto asked leaning into Sakura's ear.

"No, she's heading for the bathroom. This might be our chance." Sakura grabbed Naruto wrist and followed the woman, being careful not be seem by either Kakashi or the blonde.

They stopped in front of the woman's restroom "I'm not going in there." Naruto crossed his arms.

"But we have too. It's our last chance."

"Hn, fine!" he let out a long sigh.

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a throwing needle and a vile of blue liquid. She carefully removed the cork of the glass container and dipped the tip of the needle inside. She replaced the top and stuffed it back intoher pouch.

"What's the needle for?"

"I dipped it in a tranquilizer."

"O' you're going to throw it at her I see." He smiled at Sakura's brilliance.

"Yeah" she slowly opened the door peeking inside. She closed it and turned toward Naruto. "She's the only one inside. We'll just sneak in, drug her, and hide her in a stall. Got it?"

"Mm, Hmm" he nodded.

Sakura opened the door again and slipped inside with Naruto following her. She focused her eyes in the blonde woman who was now at the mirror fixing her hair. With a thrust of her hand she sent the needle flying, piercing the woman's arm.

"How long does it take to enter her system?" Naruto whispered.

"See for your self." She pointed at the blonde who had just collapsed to the floor.

Sakura and Naruto walked over to the woman and dragged her into the stall in the corner of the restroom (AN: No one ever uses the corner stall…).

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look.

Sakura turned toward Naruto with a dark look on her face. "You're going to transform into her."

"What!"

* * *

The next chapter will be here soon, I hope. Hehehe... 


End file.
